


Cold shoulder

by Hotgitay



Category: Cape Town (TV 2016)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: After spending time together intimate time Sanctus wants clarity where he and mat stand with whatever is going on between the two of them
Relationships: Mat Joubert/Sanctus Snook





	Cold shoulder

“Are we going to dance around what happened?”Sanctus asked Mat 

“We work together”Mat said 

“That’s not an excuse to give me a cold shoulder”Sanctus tells him 

“Things got a little out of hand”Mat says 

“You know I figured you for many things Mat but a coward wasn’t one of them”Sanctus was hurt by the rejection 

“I didn’t mean it like that”Mat says to him 

“How else do you mean it?”Sanctus gritted through his teeth

“I don’t want to ruin our partnership and friendship”Mat tried cleaning up his mess

“You used me”Sanctus drew out accusingly 

Sanctus had felt like he was misled and it hurt feeling this way

“I like you a lot Sanctus but this would be tricky”Mat says 

“Just don’t speak to me about anything unless it’s about work”Sanctus coldly said 

“You’re gonna cut me off just like that?”Mat asked him 

“I’m beyond pissed at you and you’re lucky I’m even speaking to you right now”Sanctus snapped at him 

“I’m not saying we can’t be together”Mat replies 

“It sure sounds like it”Sanctus tells him


End file.
